Experimentation
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Sora is kidnapped on his way home from school and finds himself in a dark room with another boy by the name of Vanitas. What does this kid have to do with the strange people in lab coats and the strange experiments going on? And with the help of his new friend, can Sora escape? Very short chapters but there are 42 chapters. No Yoai intended.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when I woke up. I remember bits and pieces of what happened. I remember walkign with Kairi, then a car, then people grabbing me, then I can't remember. _Where am I?_

"So you're awake." says a voice that sounds like my own but maybe meaner.

"Wha...?" what all I could manage to say.

I still can't see anything.

"You won't be able to talk or see for awhile. It happens, you'll be find though." the voice says again.

"Who...are you?" I asked.

"Vanitas. That's my name. And you? What's your name. Do you remember your name?" he says.

"Sora." I say.

"Good. Don't forget that." says Vanitas.

Instantly light shows and I can actually see in the room. Oh. The room has no light, the light is coming from out side of this room. I can see Vanitas now and he looked just like me but with longer spikier black hair and gold colored eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he had dirty black pants on. Someone comes in and grabs Vanitas by the arm and pulls him up.

"Time for another experiment." the man in the lab coat said.

Vanitas looks at me and grins, "See ya on the other side, kid. Just don't die!"

I gasped at what he said. He was pulled from the room and the door was closed, plunging me in darkness once more. _Just where the hell am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

The pain didn't get any better but I at least tried to keep from screaming, of course it didn't last long, I was practically screaming my lung out and no one cared. The guy pulled the needle out and he left. Tracy came back in with rubbing alcohol and a wet gauze and was smiling.

"How do you feel?" she asks.

I just glare at her and she looks me at sadly.

"It will get better, I promise." she said, cleaning the spot I just had a needle stuck in.

"I don't want to get better." I sighed, "I want to go home!"

She didn't say anything to me after that, just cleaned my wound and left.

I sighed and just layed my head back. tears were running down my face but I couldn't move to stop then.

"I want to go home." I shuddered.

I don't want to be here anymore. I want to take Vanitas, and go home. I want to see my mom, my baby sister, my girlfriend Kairi, my best friend Roxas! I just want out!

I cried a lot more before someone came back in. It was the same person who put me in here.

"Time to go back to your room, Sora." he said.

He unstrapped me and took me back to the room. He opened the door ad threw me in. Then locked it. I looked around but saw nothing, obviously because it is dark.

"Vanitas?" I asked, hoping he was still here.

Nothing. They must be experimenting on him now. Now I'm all alone in this hell hole. _Just great._ On the bright side, my arm isn't hurting anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Wait! Stop!" I screamed as they were tying me down to a weird looking chair thing.

It was weird. It was metal and cold and had straps that lock you inside and I was scared. The people who brought me in here walked away after I was locked in and I was sure I was about to cry at any moment from being so scared. I never felt this scared in my life!

I was alone now and I took the opportunity to take a look around. The lights in here were way too bright, I was seeing black spots everywhere! Which made me very sleepy. The room was completely white. There was a table next to the chair I was in, it had sharp looking things in there. Like small knives and other things that look like dentist and doctor instruments. There's blood all over it. I think I'm going to be sick. There's blood on the chair I'm in too, all over it. Bloody prints everywhere; on the floor, the walls, the door... All over the door.

Just then the door opened and another guy in a lab coat wearing scrubs underneath with white gloves comes in. He has a mask over his face so I don't recognize him. His gloves and coat are covered in blood. I shiver and tears escape my eyes.

"Be calm now, Sora. This will be over shortly." he said walking up to the table and picking a scalpel up and turning back to face me.

I gasped and he put the scalpel down on my arm and starting sliding it up my arm from my wrist and I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed as the blade slid across my skin. I could feel the blood running off my arm and into the floor from the chair and I opened my eyes to the the guy staring at me, he had the scalpel raised away from my arm, but blood still dripped from it, onto my shoulder too. that's when I realized that like Vanitas, I wasn't wearing a shirt. I still had my pants on that I wore today for school tough.

He kept staring at me so I just stared back. I was breathing heavy from the pain in my arm so I didn't speak. The guy put the scalpel back in the bloody pan on the bloody table beside me and he left the room. Now I was alone with the stinging in my arm and the blood making a drip sound as it hit the floor.

Then another person in a lab coat wearing scrubs underneath and a mask over their face came in. This time it was a girl though, She has green eyes and long brown hair. Curly brown hair. Like my mother.

"How do you feel, Sora?" she asks, now in front of the bloody table.

"I-t hurts..." is all I managed to say through heavy pants.

"It will." she says.

She turns and unstraps my hand and starts wrapping a bandage around my arm where I had been cut then she straps it back to the chair.

"To stop the blood flow." she said, like I couldn't guess that on my own.

"Are you, hungry, Sora?" she asks.

"N-no..." I say. Then my stomach growls. _Damn._

__"Darling, don't lie." she says, pulling her mask down and pulling a sandwich from her coat pocket with a smile.

I gasped. _That's my mom! What's she doing here?_


	5. Chapter 5

"M-Mom?" I gasped.

"No, dear. My name is Tracy." she smiles.

_Mom's name is Liona._ I sigh and look at the sandwich in Tracy's hand and she laughs and unwraps it for me. I also remember my mom has deep ocean blue eyes just like me. _Woops. _Tracy then feeds me the sandwich, since it was clear they weren't going to free my hands for me to eat by myself. They also has straps on both of my ankles, over my waist, and across my shoulders and upper chest.

"Why am I here?" I asked once I had finished the sandwich and Tracy pulled the mask back over her face.

"I don't know. I'm just told names and what to clean up." she says, then she leaves the room.

I sigh, being alone once more. My arm was starting to go numb. _Is that good or bad?_ The first guy comes back in and I look at him. He ignores me and goes back to the table with the tools on it. He picks up a rather large needle and he places the point on my right shoulder, the same arm that he had cut open just minutes before and slides the needle deep into my shoulder and I scream as it goes in, also penetrating the bone in my shoulder.

"Shh now, Sora. It won't hurt for long." he says.

"G-go to hell!" I hissed, followed by more screaming.

"Hate to break it to you." he says coldly, "But we're already in hell."


	6. Chapter 6

The pain didn't get any better but I at least tried to keep from screaming, of course it didn't last long, I was practically screaming my lung out and no one cared. The guy pulled the needle out and he left. Tracy came back in with rubbing alcohol and a wet gauze and was smiling.

"How do you feel?" she asks.

I just glare at her and she looks me at sadly.

"It will get better, I promise." she said, cleaning the spot I just had a needle stuck in.

"I don't want to get better." I sighed, "I want to go home!"

She didn't say anything to me after that, just cleaned my wound and left.

I sighed and just layed my head back. tears were running down my face but I couldn't move to stop then.

"I want to go home." I shuddered.

I don't want to be here anymore. I want to take Vanitas, and go home. I want to see my mom, my baby sister, my girlfriend Kairi, my best friend Roxas! I just want out!

I cried a lot more before someone came back in. It was the same person who put me in here.

"Time to go back to your room, Sora." he said.

He unstrapped me and took me back to the room. He opened the door ad threw me in. Then locked it. I looked around but saw nothing, obviously because it is dark.

"Vanitas?" I asked, hoping he was still here.

Nothing. They must be experimenting on him now. Now I'm all alone in this hell hole. _Just great._ On the bright side, my arm isn't hurting anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there for hours it seemed before the door opened again and Vanitas was thrown back in.

"Vanitas!" I said, almost crying. _W__hy am I gonna cry?_

"What's up, short stuff?" he teases.

His voice is horse._ What have the done to you, Vanitas?_

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Heh. You're the one I should be asking if you're okay. How did it go? What did they do?" he asks. His voice is still horse, and it sounds, like it almost, hurts him to talk.

"Nothing much. They just cut my arm open, then a lady named Tracy came in and bandaged it all up, then the guy came back in and he shoved a needle into my shoulder and through the bone. It hurt like hell." I said with a sigh.

"They did the same thing to me when I first came here. Tracy's nice. She's the only one I trust in this hell hole." he chokes.

And I say chokes, I mean it. His voice sounds like it's choking him just to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should stop talking." I say with concern.

"I'll be fine..." he says sleepily.

"Vanitas?" I asked, "Are you tired?"

"Just...a little..." he mumbles.

"Vanitas? What did they do to you?" I asked with concern.

He doesn't answer.

"Vanitas?"

Still no answer.

"Vanitas.."

I hear soft breathing and settle down. _He's just asleep._


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later I hear movement and guess Vanitas is waking up. I haven't slept. Can't bring myself to. I'm too afraid of falling asleep and waking up with Vanitas dead. I can't sleep. This place scares me too much.

"Vanitas?" I ask.

"I'm awake." he yawns. His voice sounds almost normal again. _That's good._

"Did you sleep?" he asks me.

"Nope." I said plainly.

"Scared huh?" he chuckles lightly, "I don't blame you. It took me years before I was comfortable sleeping here."

"Why are we even here, Vanitas?" I asked.

"Honestly?" he asks.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm seriously not sure why we're here. I've asked before but they never answered me." he says with a sigh, "Sorry I can't be more help."

"You're the best help!" I said, "You're probably the only thing that keeps me sane here!"

"Heh, easy for you to say. I'm pretty sure my sanity already left me." he says, his gold eyes glowing slightly.

"What did they do to you, Vanitas? Why are your eyes gold and glowing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure the answer to either of those questions. I was unconscious when they did this to my eyes. All I know is when they glow it burns." he sighs.

"Will they do that to me?" I asked, a little fearful.

"Most likely." he sighs sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

After awhile no one spoke. We didn't know what to say to each other now. So it was just gut wrenching silence. I hate that kind of silence. Then Vanitas spoke, breaking the silence.

"How is Mom? Is she happy? Safe? How is your life, Sora?" he asks

"Well, Mom got married last month. Justin is really nice to her and she likes him. He's nice to me too. He actually remembered my birthday, unlike her other boy friends. Justin is nice, he actually cares about us. He's a cop, so when our house got broken in to a few months ago, he actually went after just that guy and put him in jail." I answered.

"So you and Mom were safe. That's great." he said, maybe happily?

"Yeah. Until some people kidnapped me on my way home." I sighed.

"I figured that. I'm sorry." he says.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, Vanitas." I said.

"If you say so..." he says quietly.

I'm confused now.

"How was your life with Dad?" I asked.

"Okay. I don't really remember much. It was good, what I remember. He was single last I knew. I can't even remember what job he had." Vanitas sighs.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas, maybe I shouldn't have asked." I sighed, leaning against the wall again.

"Don't be sorry. Everything's fine." he says.

"Define,_ fine._" I smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

We talked for awhile after that, his voice seemed to be getting better, that makes me happy.

"So, do you think we'll die in here?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "Sora, don't even think about that. We won't die. I've survived this shit for way too long. If I can do it, even when I was little, you can do it now. If anyone's going to die, it would be me."

"No!" I gasped, "I don't want you to die! I'm going to find a way and get us outta here for good!"

"Good luck, kid." he sighed, "I've tried escaping thousands of times. There isn't a visible way."

"Not a _visible_ way." I said, a smile forming on my face.

"What are you getting at, Sora?" he asks in suspicion.

"They wouldn't make escape easy. You've tried exit ways, doors, maybe even beating up doctors, but there is something you haven't tried." I explained, excited I might be able to get us out of here.

"What haven't I tried?" he asks in confusion.

"Air vents." I grinned.

"Sora, do you know how dangerous that is?" he asks.

"Not as dangerous as being here. I'm going to try it!" I said, grinning still.

"If they catch you-!" cries Vanitas, being cut off when the doors open.

The person comes in and holds Vanitas down while another comes in and drags me out.

"Sora, don't be stupid!" Vanitas screams.

I act fearful, but really I'm not. I have an escape plan.


	11. Chapter 11

They put me back in the same room I was in earlier. I secretly grabbed a bobby pin from the table when they weren't looking and put it in my mouth and they strapped me back into the chair. Once they had left I spat the bobby pin carefully onto my hand, which I wrapped my fingers around. I then maneuvered it to the lock on my wrists and played with it a bit. It came off and I smiled.

I used my free hand to unlock my other hand, then my chest, then my torso, then my knees and ankles. I checked to make sure no one was coming and I got the vent open and started to climb into it when the door opens and the doctor/scientist man gasped. I swore and climbed faster, successfully getting half way in before the man forcefully yanked me back down.

"And where did you think you are going?" he asked, strapping me back into the chair.

Terribly, the bobby pin is in the air vent. _Shit!_ I didn't answer him, but I didn't need to. He knew I was trying to escape. It's easily seen. _I was crawling into a air vent for crying out loud!_

"You won't be trying that again, we'll make sure of it." he said, his eyes cold and hateful.

I gulped but sent him a death glare. He chuckled and finished strapping me back in and he goes to the tool table.

"It's too bad you'll end up like that drop-dead brat of a brother of yours." he smirks.

"What have you done to Vanitas?" I growled, my eyes becoming hard.

"the same thing I'm about to do to you." he says with a cheery voice, if his mask was down I'd be seeing him smile.

He turns to me, holding a bone saw and I screamed at the sight of it.

"Shh now." he chuckles, "This will only hurt for a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

He came over to me with the saw and I squirmed, trying to get out of the chair at any cost. I didn't want that thing anywhere near me.

"Now stop moving, it will hurt more if you move." he said.

"Stay away!" I screamed, "Stay away from me!"

He chuckled and grabbed my arm, keeping it still and starts to saw into it, which causes me to scream even more now. Blood spills everywhere and I'm starting to get dizzy and light headed. He stops sawing into my arm and puts the saw down. He turns to the tool table and I can't see what he's doing now.

He turns back around with a small device, a needle, and thread.

"Wh-what are those for...?" I asked, my voice hoarse from screaming.

_Wait...Vanitas's voice was hoarse! They didn't!_

"You'll find out." he sneers, putting the small device in my bleeding arm.

He threads the needle then starts to sew the cut up. _What is he trying to achieve with that device? What's it supposed to do anyway? Does Vanitas have one too then?_

Once he had finished sewing the cut up he left. I was left in the chair, barely conscious. Tracy comes in them and quietly cleans my new wound. She carefully cleans the stitches so they don't reopen. I don't remember when I started to cry, but I know I couldn't stop.

"Oh, Sora..." she whispered.

She left then and I was unstrapped and thrown back into the dark room. I didn't know if Vanitas was there or not, but I really didn't care, I just wanted to sleep everything off, wish it was all a dream and wake up in my bed at home.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up I was alone. I sighed heavily and sat up, leaning against the wall.

"I really wish this was a dream. Just one awful bad dream." I whispered.

The door opened and Vanitas was thrown inside, then the door was shut once again.

"You're awake." he says, taking his spot by the wall to my right.

He's actually sitting right next to me. That's new.

"Yeah. What did they do?" I asked him.

"Heh, always trying to keep the questions on me." he chuckles softly, "You're the one I'm worried about. They could kill me if they want, but I don't want them to hurt you."

I shook my head, "Don't talk like that. I want to go home, and I want you to come with me, Vanitas. You could live with mom and I."

"That sounds nice. But there's no way we're getting out of here. I've been missing for about eleven years, Sora, and I was never found. You won't be either." he says.

I frown, "But my step dad is a cop, he'll surely find us."

"Eleven years I've been here, Sora. No cop can find us." he growls.

_Did I make him mad?_

"Vanitas.." I whispered.

He sighs, "Sorry, Sora, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at these people who have the nerve to call themselves doctors."

"Just believe me." I said.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"Just believe me. Believe we'll be found. I know people are looking for us. They won't give up no matter what. I know mom wouldn't stop looking for us, and your dad won't either I'm sure of it!" I explained.

"You're way too bright, Sora. You need to know some things don't happen. Like us getting out of here. It won't happen." he sighs, moving away from me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update, I wasn't home for a week. Well I'll try to get back to updating quickly.**

* * *

Vanitas hasn't talked to me in a week. I don't know if he's angry with me or not, but I just want him to be happy. He said I'm way too bright, I don't believe that. I just think positive. Vanitas should try it some time. He isn't back yet, and they took him three days ago. I'm very worried about him now.

"When will they bring you back?" I whispered, "Please don't leave me here alone."

Just then the door opens and Vanitas is thrown inside, because of the sudden light, I get to see the scars on Vanitas's body for the first time. I noticed them before, but these are worse, and Vanitas is just laying there. I quickly crawl over to him and shakes his shoulder gently.

"Vanitas? Vanitas!" I said in worry.

"Hey, kid." he coughed, smiling barely.

I'm close to his face, so I can see better, even though it's very dark in here.

"Vanitas, are you okay?" I gasped, "You're worse now! What have they done to you?"

"D-don't...don't worry about it." he coughs.

_He's worse than ever.._

"Vanitas! I'm worried about you! Tell me what they did!" I demanded as strongly as I could.

"I-I can't!" he growls, "Their going to do the same to you in the morning..."

"Morning?" I asked, disoriented, "What day is it? What time? I can't...remember anything anymore...I'm lost."

"Just calm down, kid. It's only Tuesday. Around eleven at night I believe. Just get some sleep. You're going to need it." he sighs, laying completely on the floor now.

I nod and lay beside him, closing my eyes and instantly going to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The sudden light woke me instantly, the men in lab coats came in once again and proceeded to drag me out.

"Vanitas!" I called, feeling more scared than I have since I came here.

Vanitas looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. We both know he can't help me. But somewhere in my mind, I wish he could. They drag me down a different hall from before and down some stairs. _This is new. Where are they taking me?_

"Wh-where are you taking me?" I asked them.

They didn't answer, but I never expected them to. They dragged me down another hall once the stairs had been descended. Half way down that hall they brought me to a door, the door had a strange symbol on it. The symbol appeared to be an upside down heart, sloppily pained black, with a sloppy pained red "X" across it.

Suddenly my head started to pound and my vision blurred and everything seemed to be shaking. _Is the heart getting bigger?_ The heart seemed to be growing, and even...beating? All of a sudden, just as fast as it started, everything stopped and I blinked. I'm just staring at the door, the pained heart normal again. If you can call it normal.

The door opens and a man with long silver hair, maybe shoulder length with tan skin and, gold eyes? comes out of the room, his expression emotionless.

"So this is the other one?" the man asks.

"He is, Sir." says one of the men who brought me down here.

"Hmm. We shall see. With any luck, he'll be just as good as the other was. If he can withstand the tests of course." the tan man says.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I demanded, not liking being talked about like I'm not here.

"I am Xemnas. And I am referring to the tests you are about to undergo..Sora." he says, sneering when he says my name.

I gulp and clench my fists, something tells me this is going to be way worse than anything that has happened before.


	16. Chapter 16

The men brought me into the huge room, the only think inhere is a chair the same as the one in the room upstairs, but this room is barely lit, so it's hard to see. The men strapped me into the chair and then left.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to be as scary as Vanitas.

"Just going to run some tests, if you can withstand them, then you will live, if your body gives out, you'll die. As simple as that." Xemnas answers, messing with a syringe.

I gulp but glare hatefully at this man before me as he walks up to me with the syringe. He smirks at me and stabs the thing right into my neck, which caused me to scream in terrible pain as it shot all the way through my body.

"Wh-what is that?" I demanded as the pain subsides.

"A medication that makes the body stronger than any machine, super strength really." he answers, leaving with that syringe, and returning with another one.

"What's that one?" I asked, wearily.

He smirks and stabs it in the middle of my chest, causing me to scream again.

"Ultra healing aid." he answers, putting the syringe away, coming back with yet another one.

Once the pain from the second subsides, Xemnas comes at me with the third one. Only this time, he holds my head still and I gasp from the sudden force holding my head back.

"Wh-what is that one for?" I asked hoarsely, my voice box hurting from all the screaming.

He doesn't answer this time, just smiles sickly, holds one of my eyes open, and stabs the needle point into the very pupil of my eye. I scream instantly.


	17. Chapter 17

Once the pain subsided and I was able to open my eye again I did, and everything in my right eye looked weird. Like, I saw normal, but I also saw past that. For example, when I look at Xemnas, I see Xemnas, but I also see the muscle tissues and blood stream inside him, and not only that, I see weak points in his body, glowing bright red. _What the hell did he do to me?_

"Ah, you're no longer in pain." says Xemnas, smiling sickly, holding the same syringe as before, when he stuck it into my right eye.

"Please don't!" I begged as he walks up to me and holds my left eye open.

"Be still." he frowns, sticking the syringe into my left eye.

I screamed for hours more, even when I could no longer make a noise, I still continued to scream. Xemnas watched me, amusement in his eyes. _That bastard's enjoying my pain! _After countless more hours the pain stopped, and I opened my eyes and gasp, realizing that I now saw everything the same way I saw through my right eye before.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" I growled at Xemnas.

"Gave you the sight." he says simply, holding a small mirror for me to see my face and I gasped.

_My eyes are gold like Vanitas's! And...Xemnas's too..._

"What have you done to me?" I demanded.

"I've made you stronger, faster, and able to see any opponent's weak points. I have created the strongest child soldier in the entire world." he says, then he sneers, "And you're not the only one. I have an army here!"


	18. Chapter 18

I gasped and tried to get out of my bonds, but still I couldn't. I glared at him, knowing he's the reason Vanitas is hurt now.

"Why the hard face, Sora?" he asks, a sneer on his face.

"You know why." I spat, my eyes narrowing.

"Is this about that brother of yours?" he sneers, "He shows greater promise than any one of you brats."

"I am not a brat." I growled, "And you leave Vanitas alone!"

"Too late for that, kid." he laughs.

I growl and struggle against my bonds again, suddenly, I realize the straps are tearing._ This is my chance!_

While Xemnas isn't facing me, I pull harder against the straps binding me, and they seem to be tearing very easily. _Just a little more.. _I pull harder against the straps and they tear more, I'm almost free now! I break through the straps and stand up, rubbing my wrists, I find the door and quickly dash for it. Suddenly Xemnas is in front of me and has me by the throat, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Did you think you could escape that easily, Sora? After all, I'm the one who gave you that strength!" he laughs, throwing me, knocking me to the other side of the room.

I gasp in pain when I hit the wall, but soon the pain is gone. _The powers he gave me..._

__"Y-you have them too..." I cough.

"what?" he asks, his eyes narrowing.

"the powers you're giving all the children here, you h-have them too." I say, getting to my feet.

"Indeed I do. How do you think I know which toxins to give you?" he asks, that wicked smirk on his lips again.

I gasped, "You tested everything on yourself first..."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: DO NOT READ THIS! iT IS AN EXTREME MIXUP! SKIP DOWN TO THE BOTTOM A/N PLEASE. **

XXXxxxXXX

We get out of the room and suddenly there is no sign of the "doctors" who work here.

"Think they left?" whispers Namine.

"I doubt it.." I whisper back.

She sighs and continues walking, now ahead of me.

_Where am I going anyway? We need to get some cops in here or something! _

"Namine, do you have a phone?" I ask.

"I did, but they took it when they kidnapped me. I think they might have smashed it." she answers.

_Well there goes that idea._ I grunt keep walking. She allows me to take the lead and I look around with extreme caution._ It's very quiet. Not even any screams of the victims. Unless... No, they wouldn't!_ Suddenly, as if confirming my fears, I hear a very slight ticking sound with my newly highly trained ears. I grab onto Namine's arm and take off at my fastest speed, I'm mostly dragging her behind me though since she isn't anywhere near as fast as I am.

"Vanitas?!" Namine gasps, "What's going on?!"

"It's a bomb!" I screamed breathlessly.

"What?!" she cries.

"This whole place is gonna blow! That's why it's so quiet! All the 'doctors' want to kill the experiment!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" she screams, "We have to get the others out!"

"There isn't time!" I groaned.

_Where's the fucking door?! _

We raced through several halls, up multiple stairs, but still, I could not sense the door, and I know our time is running out. If I can't find the door in time, Namine and I will die. Along with all the others. _All the others. Sora. Sora! _

"Namine keep going up, I know we're underground! When you see a brighter light than here go for the double doors and don't stop!" I command, letting go of her hand.

"What about you?!" she calls.

"I'm getting my brother." I said.

She nods and runs the way I instructed. I went back to the floor where I left Sora.

**XXxxxXXX**

******A/N: This is not Chapter 19, it's Chapter 37, I messed it up and put it in the wrong place. What really happened in 19 is Sora got away from Xemnas and ran into Riku while he was trying to escape, Sora pulled a syringe from Riku's pocket and held it to Riku's neck, in attempts to bribe his way out. That's the jist of it, sorry for the confusion.**


	20. Chapter 20

The "doctors" stopped, obviously I had a lethal weapon, but beats me on what's in this thing.

"Release me." says the silver haired boy I'm keeping hostage.

"So they can catch me? No way!" I growl, keeping a tight hold on the kid who's taller than me.

He groans and tries to get away from me, but of course I'm stronger than him now, so he can't get free. That's when I come up with an idea. I slowly start to move forward and the "doctors" shuffle nervously out of my way.

"I'm going to get my brother and leave, if any of you try to stop us, I'll-I'll kill this boy!" I threatened.

None of them protested, and they moved out of my way as I quickly made my way to the stairs at the other end of the hall.

"You won't get away with this." the boy said.

I grunted in response and brought the syringe closer to his neck as I forced him up the stairs a head of me.

"They'll catch you and put you back in your cell." he continues.

I shut my eyes for an instant and open them just as quickly, analyzing his weak points and I smirk, "Not if I kill you first."

"You're only a year younger than me, Sora, can you really bring yourself to kill another human being?" he asks, looking at me for once.

I frown, _why is he being like this? What is he trying to pull?_

"Because of you people, I'm not human anymore." I growled.

"No, you're still human," he insisted, "You just have super human abilities."

"Same difference." I growled, looking around to make sure I was safe to keep going.


	21. Chapter 21

The kid stayed quiet then, and I made my way back to the room that still held my brother inside.

"Where are you going?" he asks me, "The exit's that way."

"I'm getting my brother." I answered plainly.

"Your brother?" he asks, "Who's that? I don't think I met him."

"Probably not." I said, rolling my eyes.

He was quiet again and I was almost to the room when one of the "doctors" stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

He's tall with blue hair and dark eyes I can't tell the color of. I groan and stop, keeping the kid within my grasp.

"I'm freeing my brother and myself." I growled.

"You will not. No one leaves here." he says.

"And who are you to say that?" I growled.

"I am Dr. Zexion, and I am the watcher of this floor. If you want to smuggle anyone out, you go through me first." he says smoothly and evenly, like he isn't afraid of me.

_Is he like Xemnas? _

"You think you can win against me?" I tested him.

"Yes." he says, smirking slightly, "I came up with the stuff that makes you the way you are."

_Is he like us? Just making the stuff doesn't make him like us, but, what if he is? _

"Making the stuff doesn't mean you can win against me." I tested again.

"I can win, because I created it, so I know how to shut it all down." he says.

I growl and narrow my eyes, "So? Are you saying you want to fight me?"

"I'm saying I'm going to keep you here and make sure no one escapes this place. That is my job after all." he snickers.

_Argh, I hate these people. I just want to go home! How am I supposed to fight with this kid too? Ugh. This is harder than I had hoped._


	22. Chapter 22

I had to try the only idea I have.

"If you don't let me leave with Vanitas I'll kill this kid!" I shouted.

Zexion narrows his eyes, the kid growls lightly, and I glare head on. I'm getting out of here no matter what I have to do.

"Kill him. If you're as uncaring as you look right now, kill him. That child is nothing to me, he's just another trainee. If you want to lighten your load and try and escape, kill him." says Zexion.

_These bastards! They don't even care about their own people! Ugh, but I can't be like them, I can't just kill this kid, can I? No. No deffinentally not. I'm not like these people. _

"Well?" asks Zexion, "Are you going to kill him or not?"

"Ugh.. No. I'm not like you and your cronies! I'm still human believe it or not and I won't kill because I have the ability to!" I shouted.

"Big mistake, kid. You have to kill _someone_ to get out of here. Everyone here is out to kill _you._ The minute you release Riku he'll turn on you and help _us_ kill _you._" says Zexion.

I growl and hold the kid called Riku tighter._ I won't let them fool me! I'm getting out of here with Vanitas no matter what! _

"If I release you to fight this Zexion guy," I hiss quietly into Riku's ear, "You better not try to attack me or I swear I will make you wish you were in a _real_ hospital!"

"To be honest," Riku hisses back, way too quiet for Zexion to hear, "I don't work here. I'm here under orders as a spy, I have to keep up my facade until the authorities get here, I've been working on giving them all the information on this place, what happns inside, and who runs it."

"Prove it." I growled, narrowing my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Riku sighs and I growl quietly.

"In my left pocket, I have a badge there, just look, without Zexion noticing." says Riku.

"What are you two whispering about?" asks Zexion.

I growl and check the pocket Riku told me and there's actually is an F.B.I badge in there. _Hmm, guess he's telling the truth, good to have someone I can trust here. _

"You better back me up!" I hissed to Riku, throwing him to the side.

He glares back up at me and I instantly run at Zexion. Zexion smirks and suddenly he pulls a sword out of his coat. I growl and dodge when he tries to cut me with the sword and I end up near the side wall. I activate the power in my eyes and quickly examine his weak points, running at him with great speed. He suddenly disappears from where he once was and I stop, quickly looking all around me.

"Over here, little puppet." whispers Zexion's voice, close to me, but I can't locate him.

I spin around and growl, "Show yourself!"

I hear his laughing and I stand still, closing my eyes, listening intently. There's always an origin to the voice. Suddenly I see a figure coaxed in white. I open my eyes and there is no one where the figure stood, but that's because Zexion's using an invisibility power, one I don't have. I instantly run at the figure, raising my arms, ready to hit all of his weak points and put him into submission!

I hit the first one I see and he suddenly becomes visible, and he's mad as hell now. He swings his sword at me and I jump back, then I come at him again, ready to hit another point, but something stops me in my tracks.


	24. Chapter 24

I gasp, recognizing the the very familiar violet hair and the pink dress with many zippers attached to it._ Kairi. What is she doing here?_

"K-Kairi?" I gasp.

"Yeah!" she says, holding a gun up at Zexion, who drops the sword and raises his hands in defeat, his expression unreadable.

"What? What are you doing here? Why do you have a gun?" I started to shout in confusion.

"Calm down, Sora!" she says, not letting Zexion out of her sights.

"You didn't tell me you knew him!" Riku growls at Kairi, now also holding a gun in Zexion's direction.

I look at them both in confusion.

"You never asked, and I didn't know he was here! I didn't even know who took him, idiot!" she growls back.

"Kairi!" I say, suddenly anxious, "What's going on here? How do you know Riku? Why do you have a gun? How did you get here?"

"The truth, Sora, is that I'm part of the F.B.I., just like Riku here, and after your abduction I was studying how other children around your age were taken and from where. It seems that they were all abducted the same way, and the areas were creating a circle around this town. That's how we found this building, but I didn't know you were here, just that innocent people were. But I'm glad I found you. I was worried sick about you." she explains, her voice going soft near the end.

"Kairi.." is all I can think to say.

That reminds me, if she's part of the F.B.I. like Riku, and she found this place!

"Kairi, are you the only one here besides Riku?" I asked.

"Of course not. This whole facility is surrounded by the F.B.I.!" she laughs, "You're all fucked, all of you mad scientists!"


	25. Chapter 25

I was till confused over the whole Kairi being in the F.B.I. thing, but at least we have help now.

"Sora," says Riku, "Go get your brother, we'll handle these clowns."

I nod and rush down the hall, searching for the room Vanitas and I have been kept in. I get to the room at last and try to yank the door open but it won't budge.

"Gah!" I groan, trying to force the door to open up.

"Sora?" asks a weak voice inside.

"Vanitas! Hang on, I'm busting us outta here!" I call to him.

"Sora, don't be stupid! I told you it's no use!" he growls.

"Ugh, I'm working pretty good right now, so help me open the door!" I growl.

I hear a groan and suddenly extra force is being exerted to move the door. I grin widely and pull harder with all my strength on the door and it breaks off. I tried to jump away when it broke but I wasn't fast enough and it cut a deep ridge in my right shoulder and I hissed in pain.

"Sora?" asks Vanitas, he looks upset, but he also looks hurt.

_Of course he does, he's been living here for the past eleven years! _

"I'm fine." I growl, placing my hand over the cut to keep it from bleeding too badly.

For some reason, my healing powers aren't working now. _The hell? _

"Are you sure you're okay?' asks Vanitas, "You got cut pretty deeply. Sora."

"I said I'm fine!" I hissed, "Now come on! Riku and Kairi are part of the F.B.I. and this whole place is surrounded! Let's get outta here!"

"You're serious? Someone has come to save us?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"Of course!" I grinned, "I told you they would!"

_But I couldn't have been more wrong..._


	26. Chapter 26

I raced through the halls, Vanitas rushing by my side, but when we got to the place I had left Riku and Kairi, no one was there.

"What?" I blinked, "I don't understand.."

"What don't you understand?" asks Vanitas.

"They were right here... Kairi and Riku were right here, holding Zexion back so I could get to you..." I said slowly, trying to figure out where everyone went.

"There was never anyone here." says Vanitas.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at Vanitas.

_No one's here? But... Where did Vanitas go? I just freed him... The door to our cell... It's still...locked... What the hell is this? _

"Vanitas?" I asked, turning all around, "Vanitas!"

_"There was never anyone here."_

"Vanitas?" I call, looking around but not seeing him anywhere.

_"...never...here." _

"Vanitas...?" I ask, suddenly feeling very lightheaded.

_"...never anyone here."_

"Vanitas!" I call, my voice wavering slightly since I'm now afraid.

Suddenly everything goes dark, and when I can see again, I'm strapped to the chair in the dim lit room and Xemnas is at a table messing with different tools. He turns to me and grins.

"So you're finally awake." he says.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

_I escaped, so what am I doing back here? _

"After I put the toxin in your eyes you passed out." he says boredly.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

_I just...dreamed up the escape? No! That isn't fair! That isn't fair! I have to save Vanitas! _

I start to cry from exhaustion and sadness and Xemnas laughs at me.

"Don't cry, Sora, everything will all be better soon. Just one more test to complete, then you can go back and see your brother." says Xemnas, grinning evilly.

I let my head fall forward and I still continue to cry.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am now switching to Vanitas's P.O.V. for a reason that will be revealed in this chapter, so enjoy.**

XXXxxxXXX

It has been days since they took Sora away. I can't lie, the kid being alone with those creeps scares me. I want out just as bad as he does, but he actually tries to escape, and that makes things worse. There is no escape from this place unless you die. Of course that escape isn't for me anymore. The last test Xemnas did on me was the toxin that makes me unable to die.

I know he plans to do the same to Sora, but can Sora take all of it? That's the question. Will he be able to survive? I dread the answer is no. If that kid dies, I really won't have anything left to fight for. My existence will truly have no meaning once he's gone. That kid has enough hope for all of us, and his life was wasted for some selfish mad scientist. I won't allow that. If he kills Sora, I'm making them all pay. Every single member who ever had anything to do with his pain.

I heaved a huge sigh, "Sora, please be okay.."

Suddenly the door opens and I instantly face the two "doctors" who stand in it's door way. One of them is holding Sora's limp body. I glare dead at them.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"We came to let you see the body." says the one not holding Sora.

"What are you getting at?" I growled, glaring hatefully at the two of them.

"Experimentation Army #6749Sora is dead." says the one holding my brother's limp body.

Suddenly I go stiff. _What did he just say? Sora is dead?_


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter and the chapters until the end will now be in Vanitas's P.O.V. Enjoy, and leave reviews, oh, and to KHsupergeek1286, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't give me flamers, there is a reason Sora died, and there will be a sequel to this story, so please don't flame my story, I read a lot of fics on this site and hardly find any that kill Sora, this story isn't happy, it even says that in the rating, people die, it's natural, so please do not cuss at me or flame me in your reviews, I understand you may not like this story, but please express your opinions else where, I never said anyone had to read this story. I do not accept flamers. Thank you. Now everyone please enjoy this chapter. **

XXXxxxXXX

I growled and dashed at the "doctors" with unnatural speed and tackled the one not holding Sora to the ground and I smashed his head into the floor, killing him instantly, and in the next second I have the other one against the wall.

"Who killed Sora?" I growled in his ear, giving him no time to sound the alarm.

"S-Superior X-Xemnas!" he gasps.

I smirk, _pathetic, he's afraid of what he helped create._

"Where can I find Xemnas?" I growled.

"I-in his office! Please don't kill me!" he says.

I laugh, it sounds hollow, "Kill you? I begged you all not to let my brother die, but none of you ever lifted a finger for his life, none of you dared to try and go against orders and make sure he was going to survive the tests, never gave him any rest. It's because of you all that my little brother's dead!"

"P-please! We're just the Watch Men! We don't interfere with the experiments!" he cries.

I laugh, still hollow, "And we're all innocent children, we never wanted to be here. But do any of you care? No. You use us for science experiments, and because of you, too many children lost their lives. And I'm going to make you pay."

I snapped his neck and took Sora's body from him and layed Sora in his usual spot he slept in. _Huh, he still looks like he's sleeping. But he's just so cold... _I leave the room, with one last look at my brother._ I'll be back for you, but everyone has to pay for the sins they have committed first. Good-bye, Sora. _And with that, I made my way through the empty halls, in search of the one responsible for Sora's death, and everyone else in between.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry for the late reply, school started yesterday, so updates will probably be during weekends only, review and be happy and no flamers! **

XXXxxxXXX

I made my way down the hall, easily taking everyone who got in my way out. I was almost to the stairs when a "doctor" by the name of Zexion blocked my path.

"Where do you think you're going, Vanitas?" he asks calmly.

_I'm not in the mood for this.._

I didn't answer him, just glared.

"I'l ask you again," he says, still calmly, like he thinks he will stop me, "Where do you think you're going, Vanitas?"

"I'm going to find Xemnas and make him pay for killing my little brother." I growled, "And if you get in my way I'll kill you too, just as I have every one who has tried to stop me so far."

"You can not defeat us all, Vanitas, there are some of us who have the same new genetics as you and the other experiments do." says Zexion, "I am one of those few."

"So give me their names and I'll take them all out. Starting with you." I growled coldly.

"Oh will you?" he smirks, "You underestimate us, boy, our powers are more advanced than yours are, and therefor, we are stronger."

"We'll just see who's stronger, if you don't move out of my way right now I'll kill you!" I growled, examining all his weak points already.

"Oh? You'll kill me? I highly doubt you are capable of such things. I am way over your strength limit, little boy." he smirks.

"Want to test that?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I wouldn't mind teaching a child his place." he sneers.

I growled, "We'll see who's teaching who their place."

"Oh we shall? You think you can actually win? Ha! You can not win against me! It's futile!" he laughs.

_I'm going to enjoy killing him.._


	30. Chapter 30

He laughs at me and I grin, now knowing where to hit him to get him out of my way very quickly. So I ran at him with my unnaturally fast speed and he dodged me with the same speed. I grunt and race after him. He pulls a sword from his coat and he swipes at me but I jumped to the side and grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the wall to my left. He growls and is up almost instantly.

I groan and roll my eyes as he runs at me and I grab his sword by the blade and I yank it from his hand. My hand bleeds but is instantly healed and I grin and run at him again. He frowns and glares at me. In an instant we're trying to hit each other's weak points. He hits my shoulder and I drop to one knee. He goes to hit e again and I strike his leg and he falls to my level so I grin and jump away from him and pick up the sword I took from him.

"You're going to kill me with my own sword?" he scoffs.

I laugh lightly, and shake my head, "Of course not, I'm going to kill _you_ and _everyone else_ with _your _sword."

He growls and stands wearily. I laugh, still a hollow laugh, and run at him. He gets ready to block me but I'm at him faster than he can block now and I swipe right across him, cutting his chest and torso very deeply and he falls to the floor, bleeding terribly, but I stab him repeatedly so he couldn't heal anymore. After a few more minutes of this I stopped.

"Hey," I growled, "you dead yet?"

He didn't answer and I see his heart within him stop moving. I guess he didn't get the "immortal" drug like I did. Too bad for him. I don't even bother to clean the sword and I make my way down the stairs, leading to the next floor. _I'm coming for you, Xemnas. You will pay._


	31. Chapter 31

I quickly made my way down three flights of stairs and around several bends, searching for the one door I needed to get to.

"Where is it?" I growled, it seems like I've been running in circles.

I stop and look around, trying to map this place out.

"Hey, you!" yells a voice I don't know.

I quickly turn around and I see a tall built man with short orange hair and brown eyes. I groan and take off in the other direction.

"I don't have time for this!" I screamed, now everything becomes a blur as I run past everything, running way to fast to really see where I'm going now.

"Come back here!" the man yells, running after me.

He has the same speed as Zexion had. I growl and push harder, running faster.

_I don't have time to fight this guy! I need to get to Xemnas before I get worn out! _

I keep running, never slowing down until I ran right into someone, knocking us both down.

"Eeeep!" her voice squealed.

_Just great, now they'll catch me for sure! _

I growled and instantly got up, but now I'm surrounded by the "doctors." I look down at the girl I had knocked over.

"What?" I gasped.

This girl isn't a "doctor!" She's wearing a plain dirty ripped white sun dress with blue sandals with dirty blond hair and deep bright blue eyes, well, one eye is gold though.

"Y-you're not..." I muttered, instantly pulling her up off the floor.

"No!" she gasps, "I was trying to escape but you ruined it!"

"I'm trying to escape too." I grumbled, taking notice of the surrounding "doctors," "Actually I'm after Xemnas."

"I just ran from him.." she says quietly, looking around at the people surrounding us.

In an instant she's grinning and she jumps up and drop kicks the two nearest "doctors."

"Well?" she growls, "Are you going to help or just stand there?"

"Heh, I'll help. I'm Vanitas." I answered, grinning and punching the "doctor" that tried to grab me.

"Namine." she smiles, sliding behind another "doctor" and snapping his neck with ease.


	32. Chapter 32

It didn't take long to take all the "doctors" out with the aid of Namine. Girl's fast on her feet, and she's about as strong as me now, though you wouldn't expect it from her petite build and height. Oh well, can't judge a book by its cover can you? We raced along side each other, making our way back the way she had escaped from, I promised her that if she helped me take down Xemnas I'd let her escape with me. She agreed gratefully.

"How much farther?" I breathed, looking at her wearily.

"Not...much father." she pants, seeming to be worn out.

_Well it doesn't surprise me, she hasn't gone through the entire process yet, lucky girl. _

We kept at a straight fast pace and made it to the door with the "X" in only another minute. I instantly kicked the entire door down and surely enough, there he was. The man responsible for Sora's death.

_Let's do this. _

"Oh, so you've escaped have you?" asks Xemnas, addressing me wearily.

"Damn right." I growled.

"And you brought a friend." he smirks.

Namine glares and pops her knuckles wearily.

"Oh? You want to fight me do you?" asks Xemnas.

"Duh." I growled, "If not I would have been gone and to the police already."

"And why would you want to fight me and risk dying when you could escape and get the police here?" asks Xemnas, a sick grin on his face.

"I'm getting revenge for Sora!" I screamed, pulling Zexion's sword from the belt loop on my jeans I had it stowed in.

Namine gets in her fighting stance and Xemnas just laughs at us!

"You will need more than half a finished experiment and a sword to kill me, boy!" he laughs.

_So it's begun..._


	33. Chapter 33

Instantly, deciding to take what advantage I could get out of this guy, I charged at him, sword in hand, held slightly above my head, in a good swinging position and when I reached him I swiped, hoping to slice him in half. But of course I didn't. He easily dodges me and throws me back too, but Namine runs right past as I was thrown back and she goes for Xemnas's weak points, and she actually hits quite a few of them before Xemnas throws her into the wall to our left.

"Namine!" I hissed, instantly throwing myself back into the battle.

"I'm fine." she says, getting up from where she had fallen.

She was beside me in an instant and we went for Xemnas's weak points together, at the same time and he fended us off quite easily, which is getting very annoying, how strong he is, give us a break man! Xemnas smirks and pushes me back as Namine runs at him from the side, making me miss my time to attack. I fly across the room and hit the wall hard.

"Ack!" I gasp. My back feels like it's on fire now..

I sigh and gets back up, knowing the pain will cease in only a moment. And I can't leave Namine to fight Xemnas alone. I rushed at Xemnas again and tried to nail him with the sword, but he kept pushing its blade away like it was nothing. Even when I managed to stab him or cut him slightly, it didn't look like I had hit him at all, and I know I did, I felt the resistance of the blade.

Ugh! This isn't working! If we don't try this now, we'll lose our chance at getting outta here!

"Namine!" I called.

She jumps away from Xemnas and lands beside me.

"Yeah?" she asks, looking at me slightly with her eyes.

"It's time for the final plan." I said evenly.

"Are you sure?" she asks, sounding worried.

"What other choice do we have? We have to do it now." I growled.

She nods, "Alright. Lead the way."


	34. Chapter 34

I nodded and swiftly ran at Xemnas, leaving Namine to stay behind until it was her cue to attack, which would present itself shortly. I raised the sword on my left and held it to my side, bringing it up as I ran. This is my tactic; To distract him with the sword, then go for his weakest point, where his heart is, then, once I've hit it, I jump back, high enough to scrape the ceiling with my blade, that's where Namine comes in.

I get to him, and he's prepared to stop my sword, which is striking for his right side, and as he goes to block the sword, I bring it u around him, he looks puzzled for a short moment, and I jab mercilessly at his heart, hitting him there multiple times. He roars in pain and goes to grab me and I jump back, high enough to scrape the ceiling. Namine sees my action and runs at Xemnas, just as I land where she had just been standing.

"Namine! He's pissed now! Be careful!" I warned her.

She nods at me and speeds up her pace, getting to Xemnas easily, but having to dodge his multiple oncoming attacks.

Which is becoming a challenge to her, since she hasn't gotten all of the experiments' powers yet. I go to run to her, to help, but I force myself to stay back, since I don't want to ruin our only hope of getting out of here. So I stood, and I watched.

_Namine, don't you dare slip up! I don't want to have to come and save you! _

To my surprise, she was keeping her tactic full, with no place for a slip up. She's better than I had expected. She hits multiple points in Xemnas's arms, rending them all but useless and she then ducks under his attack, and goes for his legs now, but he kicks her and she growls, keeping herself mounted and she stands and holds her hand out for my sword, which I gladly throw to her.

_If this works, it all ends here..._


	35. Chapter 35

She catches it and smirks, bringing it straight across Xemnas's chest, causing him to drop to the floor in pain. Suddenly he's glowing in a strange purple aura and Namine and I both gasp at the strange sight of him.

_What's going on?_

Namine jumps back from him and runs over to me and hands the sword back to me.

"What's happening to him? Is that supposed to happen?" she cries.

"I'm not sure." I hiss.

_I hate when I'm wrong, 'cause now we have to deal with whatever is about to happen! _

Xemnas's body continues to glow that sick purple color. I swear that stuff smells of evil.

"Vanitas?" asks Namine.

It's easy to tell she's scared, not hard to see why either.

"Yes, Namine?" I ask.

"Can we still win this thing?" she asks.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

I have no idea what's about to happen to us. And I'm afraid of not getting out of here. Dying, here, just like Sora. Sora. That reminds me while I'm here. And how I can't afford to lose! I run at Xemnas full speed and Namine gasps, trying to run after me.

_I'm finishing this now! _

I raise the word over my head and cry out as I swing it down on Xemnas's head. I gasp in surprise when Xemnas's hand shoots up and my blade is stopped completely. No matter how hard I push down, the blade won't move! _Ugh! What now?_ I growl and keep trying but I know it's not going to work. I try to jump away from him, but he grabs me with his free hand and he stands, now holding me in some kind of freakish one-handed sleeper hold.

"Ack! Namine!" I cry out, "Run! We can't win! Run!"

She grits her teeth, now holding a sword I had no knowledge of her ever having and says, "I'm not leaving without a fight!"


	36. Chapter 36

"Namine, don't be stupid!" I scream, "Run while you still can!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" she says.

"Namine, we can't beat him, just go!" I growl.

She shakes her head, "Don't you want your revenge? Now's our chance, Vanitas!"

"I did, but now he's too strong, whatever he is it is no longer human! We can't win!" I hiss, clawing at Xemnas's arm that still holds me hostage.

She sighs and holds her sword out in front of her, aimed right at Xemnas, just above my head to be exact.

"Be very still." she warns mournfully, her eyes narrowing.

"Namine?" I ask, my mind screaming betrayal, "What are you doing?"

"Just be still." she hisses.

I frown but do as she says.

"You think you can kill me, girl? Hardly!" laughs Xemnas.

She says nothing, just glares and aims her sword tip at his head.

Suddenly, she smirks, "Here's something I was able to do _before_ you brought me here."

I look at her with utter confusion and she smirks, holding out a hand along side the sword. Suddenly she a light flashes and the room begins to change, begins to alter its image.

_What is she doing? _

Suddenly I can't see her, I can't feel Xemnas's hold on me either.

"Namine!" I scream hopelessly, trying to find out both where she has gone, and what exactly she is doing.

"I'm here, Vanitas!" she calls, but I still can't find her.

"Where?" I ask, looking around in all directions.

"I'm right in front of you." I hear her voice whisper softly.

I reach out, not sure if I'm just going crazy. As I reach out for what I don't believe is there, I can feel a soft warm hand clasp onto my out stretched hand, and then I can see the room again, normal as it was when the fight began, and I can see Namine in front of me, and she does indeed have my hand locked in her's.

"Where's Xemnas?" I asked, looking around.

"I transported him to a different demention." she says plainly, "But he won't be there for long, maybe a month at the most. So let's get out of here while we still can."

I nod and lead her from the room that was just our battle field.


	37. Chapter 37

We get out of the room and suddenly there is no sign of the "doctors" who work here.

"Think they left?" whispers Namine.

"I doubt it.." I whisper back.

She sighs and continues walking, now ahead of me.

_Where am I going anyway? We need to get some cops in here or something! _

"Namine, do you have a phone?" I ask.

"I did, but they took it when they kidnapped me. I think they might have smashed it." she answers.

_Well there goes that idea._ I grunt keep walking. She allows me to take the lead and I look around with extreme caution._ It's very quiet. Not even any screams of the victims. Unless... No, they wouldn't!_ Suddenly, as if confirming my fears, I hear a very slight ticking sound with my newly highly trained ears. I grab onto Namine's arm and take off at my fastest speed, I'm mostly dragging her behind me though since she isn't anywhere near as fast as I am.

"Vanitas?!" Namine gasps, "What's going on?!"

"It's a bomb!" I screamed breathlessly.

"What?!" she cries.

"This whole place is gonna blow! That's why it's so quiet! All the 'doctors' want to kill the experiment!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" she screams, "We have to get the others out!"

"There isn't time!" I groaned.

_Where's the fucking door?! _

We raced through several halls, up multiple stairs, but still, I could not sense the door, and I know our time is running out. If I can't find the door in time, Namine and I will die. Along with all the others. _All the others. Sora. Sora! _

"Namine keep going up, I know we're underground! When you see a brighter light than here go for the double doors and don't stop!" I command, letting go of her hand.

"What about you?!" she calls.

"I'm getting my brother." I said.

She nods and runs the way I instructed. I went back to the floor where I left Sora.


	38. Chapter 38

I quickly make my way back to my floor, knowing Sora's body is still there, and I have enough decency to keep him out of the explosion. I finally make it to my hall and I race down the hall, counting numbers as I go, knowing I only need to find the broken door and then I'll find my brother's body inside. I easily get to our room and I fling the door open without effort.

"Sora!" I gasp, picking his lifeless body off of the floor.

_He smells of blood and roses. The fuck? _

I try to ignore the strange scent and I run at full speed back to the place I left Namine, hoping, that if I didn't make it out, and I died in here with Sora, then at least Namine would have gotten out alive. That's all I want. If I can't make it, she deserves to. And the seconds are ticking by, making my legs pump faster, my lungs work harder, my heart beat faster. I have to make it out.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on!_

I try to speed up, but it seems I'm at my speed limit. And I hate being put on limitations. I finally get back to the hall I left Namine at, and, taking my own advice, I speed up the stairs, waiting for the light brighter than these, hoping to reach the outside world in time. I can only hope, I have no idea when that bomb will go off, but I know I can't have much longer. I have to get to the surface. I have to get out and find my Dad, or even my Mom, she deserves to know about Sora as much as Dad does.

I finally see the brighter light, and I see the final double door just ahead of me! So I make a break for it, but before I get there, everything bursts into flames, and suddenly I am thrown aside by the blow, and a terrible ringing is left in my ears, and I might be crazy, but I swear someone just screamed my name.


	39. Chapter 39

I stood, barely able to get to my feet. I see blazes everywhere, on all sides, I swear I'm seeing double now. That ringing hasn't gone away, and it's the only thing I can hear now. I think someone is calling to me, but I can't tell, the ringing overpowers the voice. I can't even place where the voice is coming from, or even who it belongs to. I finally get to my feet, but still having double vision, I can't tell which direction the door is actually in.

_I'm going to die here, disoriented like this!_

I lean against the wall as the bright flames engulf everything. There is no hope now. There is no getting out. I have to shut my eyes to stop the dizziness from taking me under. Soon I begin to choke from all the smoke and all I can think to do is clutch Sora's cold body against me, trying to keep him from the flames' grasps.

I slide down the wall, cowering in its corner, trying to get all the clean oxygen I can muster. I open my eyes slightly, the smoke from the fire burns them greatly, but I force them to stay open. Someone is coming towards me. And it isn't someone on fire like I would have expected, since this whole place is ablaze.

"Vanitas!"

I hear the faint scream as if it were far away, but the person is right in front of me. She crouches down and examines my face. Even with the still double vision, I know exactly who this is. Namine has come back for me. Although I'm grateful, I think she's an idiot for risking herself and coming back in this hell house.

She has a look of determination in her eyes and she hoists me up the best she can and carefully, but with a brisk pace, brings me to the double doors. I have to shut my eyes again because of the smoke, but I won't help her open the door, I'm too afraid to let go of my hold of Sora, afraid he'll just disappear if I let go. And the next thing I know, I'm outside, in the bright sun, breathing in fresh air as it blows past me. I turn slightly and catch a real glimpse of the terrible fire that's taking the place that killed my soul. But now, with freedom, my soul has returned.


	40. Chapter 40

The building burns to the ground and then I realize I have no idea what to do with Sora, no idea where I am, no idea where my parents could be, and no idea if there is even a town anywhere near here. So basically, I'm screwed yet again.

"So what now, Vanitas?" asks Namine, "Now that we're free?"

"I don't know, Namine." I sigh, "I want to get Sora buried, but I have no money to pay for something like that. I want to find my parents, but I don't even know where we are. I don't know what to do. I guess the best we could do, is to find a town."

"Okay, so, judging by where the sun is positioned, and the larger amounts of shadows in the distance... I say, a town isn't more than a mile or so from here." Namine examines.

"Wow, didn't know you were so smart." I said.

"Thanks." she smiles.

So we make our way toward the place she believes a town will be. At about nightfall, thanks to my super speed, we make it into a town. And to my surprise, people actually inhabit it. Guess Namine was right on that part. But what do I do with Sora? I can't carry a dead kid around all the time, people will suspect things, and that's never good. So, looks like I have to bury Sora on my own, but not here, somewhere nice.

"Namine, try to get us a room in a hotel, I'm going to bury Sora far away, I'll meet you. I promise." I tell her, running off before she can even answer back.

I run for about an hour and find myself in a field of white and pink wild flowers, and a hill to the right, with a huge cherry blossom tree.

_I'll bury Sora under that tree. He'll like it there._


	41. Chapter 41

In only a matter of minutes I have created a coffin from stone, and I have a whole dug deep enough for it to go in and easily be covered up. Right where the cherry blossoms fall. Sora should like that. At least, I hope he will. Finally I force myself to lay my brother's body into the stone case and I close the lid, lowering him down into the whole.

"Rest in peace, Sora. And know this, they will all pay for what they have done to you. I will destroy them all. I will make them _suffer._ I will _avenge_ you."

And with that, I finish the burial. And my brother's gone. Underground forever. But I refuse to say he's gone. Because I know he'll always be with me.

"Good bye, Sora. If there is a Heaven to go to once we die, wait for me there."

I turn and walk away from the blossom tree as the sun sinks down behind the mountain. It's then that I run full speed back to where I left Namine. I get into town and try to act as any normal person would. I see her waving at me from the entrance of the hotel across the street.

"So, did you get the room?" I asked, approaching her.

"Yes. We have the top floor." she announces.

"How could you pay for that?" I ask, somewhat suspicious.

"I am Namine Le Treal." she laughs, "My family is rich. I just had them put the money on my parents' tab."

"Smart." I laughed.

She laughs and leads me inside. Once we're safely in our top floor room, things become serious.

I raise an eyebrow at her, sitting on my bed with my arms crossed, "So what is it?"

"The main twelve 'doctors' survived, along with Xemnas. And they know we're alive." she answers.


	42. Chapter 42

"Well I never expected anything less." I sighed, laying back on the bed's headboard.

"I know, but you do know that means they'll be coming for us right?" she asks.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I sighed, "'Cause I'm going to kill them all."

"For Sora right?" she asks quietly.

"For Sora." I say just as quietly.

XXXxxxXXX

The next day I wake up and Namine's gone. I look over to where her bed is and there's a note there. I silently get up from the bed and pick up the note, scanning the paper with dull interest:

_Dear Vanitas, I have come to the notion that I just want to go home and be normal again. I know you want revenge for Sora, and I understand why, but I don't want to be a part of it. I have other things I need to do, places I have to go. You're on your own this time, but remember, if you truly need me, I left clues so you can seek me out. Good luck and don't die._

_Namine Le Treal._

So she ditched me huh? Fine. I don't need her anyway! I crumble the paper angrily and throw it into the waste basket. I'm gone in the next minute or so and I walk down the road, now far from the town. _I never needed her. I can do this on my own, I don't need help, she isn't even as strong as me! But now, where do I go to find the "doctors"? _

_"Go to the fourth town down this line path, Vanitas. You'll find one of the 'doctors' there."_

"Sora?" I breathe, looking all around me.

But no one's here. Nothing's here. Nothing but the wind blowing all around me.

**_THE END. _ **


End file.
